


Tell Me Next Time

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Injury, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Ryan gets shot on a job and doesn’t immediately tell Michael.





	Tell Me Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my friend [Hannah](http://doctorzieglerwrites.tumblr.com/), so I hope you enjoy!

_ “Vagabond, Mogar, status update?”  _ Gavin asks through the coms. 

“There’s a few guys left,” Michael’s voice is quiet as they sneak through the warehouse. It’s all one big room, but there’s boxes and mostly full shelving units everywhere. There’s next to no organization, which makes sneaking through this place both awful and good. Good because they have loads of cover, but awful because going in a straight line is next to impossible.

“I’m counting four,” Ryan glances through the gaps in a shelf. “But I can’t be sure…”

“There’s too many damn boxes.” Michael mutters, just low enough where it won’t be picked up on the coms.

“Can you get an eye on us, Gav?” Ryan glances up at the walls, seeing if he can see any cameras. 

_ “Don’t think so Ryebread,” _ Gavin clicks his tongue.  _ “Most of ‘em are outside. The ones inside have shite angles and I can’t get anything useful out of them. There’s one  _ pointed at the bloody wall! _ How is that supposed to be helpful?” _

“Focus Gav,” Ryan reminds him, glancing over at Michael. Gavin says something else on the com, but neither pay attention as they shared an annoyed look.

Michael taps the wooden crate in front of him twice, and then he points to the two guys on the left. Ryan taps twice, and points to the two guys on the right.

Over the years, they’ve devised a silent system. It helps jobs run smoother and quicker, and developed after long hours of working together. Geoff constantly paired them up on missions like this, so the silent communication system was created.

The two share another glance, and with one hand, Ryan aims his gun. The other has three fingers held up. He slowly counts down, and once the fingers disappear two sharp shots ring out. A second later and two more ring out.  

The four men fall to the ground. Michael and Ryan wait five seconds before standing up from cover. Through the mess of this warehouse, they don’t see anybody else.

“Vagabond and Mogar have cleared out the last of them,” Ryan says. He walks around the shelves, going up to the four bodies. After a quick check, none of them have anything of significance on them.

“ _ Great, you two head out through the side door,”  _ Gavin says over the coms. “ _ They’re cleared out and your job’s done. Lil J’ll finish grabbing some files and he’ll sneak out then it’s a job well done.” _

Michael and Ryan glance over at each other. Michael flashes a smile, and Ryan does too. But with the mask on, Michael can’t see it. 

Then they begin to weave through the boxes towards the side door they came in. Even though they don’t see anybody, Ryan keeps glancing around just in case. He tunes out the talk over the coms. Jeremy and Gavin are talking about whatever Jeremy’s doing.

They reach to the side door when a sudden shot rings out. Ryan feels a bullet rip through his arm, and he growls. They both whirl around, and without hesitation Ryan shoots.

Some man had been hiding behind the crates, waiting to have a clear shot at the two. But he had foolishly both stood up from cover, and  _ missed _ . 

Ryan’s bullet lands in the chest, and the man falls onto the ground. By the time he comes out of shock from the shot, he’ll probably have already bled out.

When the man hits the floor with a dull  _ thud _ , Michael turns to Ryan.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and Ryan waves him off.

“I’m fine. I don’t even think he hit me.” It’s an absolute lie. There’s a hole in his arm that’s bleeding sluggishly. He can feel it. But the black leather jacket hides the blood, and he knows he can patch it up at home. God knows he’s done that enough times. 

“Idiot missed,” Michael snorts, accepting Ryan’s lie easily. 

“Yeah, he did.”

Thank god Ryan’s mask hides the pain face he makes when he pushes open the door to the warehouse.

  
  


Ryan lets out a little hiss. He’s sitting on the closed toilet in the bathroom of his apartment. Trying to get the bullet out of his arm is proving to be harder than he thought. The wound is still bleeding, since he’s prodding around with a pair of tweezers. 

The bullet landed in his upper arm, close to his shoulder. The angle of him craning his neck to see the hole isn’t helpful, and it’s starting to give him a headache. But the bullet still needs to come out. 

He lets out another pained hiss. Even though he’s done this a hundred times, it still sucks trying to fish out the bullet.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door makes him jolt, and he has to bite back another pained noise. 

“Yes?” He calls out. He knows it’s Michael; they came back to Ryan’s apartment together.

“Can I come in? I’m gonna shower.” Michael asks, voice slightly muffled by the door. Ryan grits his teeth, unsure of what to say. Say yes, Michael will see his arm…. Say no, and Michael will get suspicious and barge in anyway.

He holds in a deep sigh. He reaches for the first aid kit, grabbing a bandage. He hastily slaps it over the bleeding hole in his arm, and grabs his leather jacket. He slips it on with one arm while the injured one messily shoves the first aid kit back in the cabinet.

“Come in,” he says as he moves to stand in front of the sink and act like he’s wiping the facepaint off.

Michael pushes open the door, only wearing boxer briefs and holding a towel. He scans Ryan, looking a little suspicious. But he doesn’t say anything, dumping the towel on the closed toilet. He reaches into the shower, cranking the water up all the way. 

Ryan wets a washcloth and starts to wipe off the facepaint. Michael watches him as he waits for the water to heat up.

He watches as Ryan wipes off one of his cheeks. He cracks a smile, and steps up to Ryan. He leans in, placing one hand on Ryan’s upper arm, tilting his boyfriend a bit so he can kiss is his cheek. But the hand on Ryan’s arm makes him cringe. Ryan tries to hide the pained expression, but Michael pulls away immediately. He takes his hand off Ryan’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” 

Ryan knows that he can’t lie his way out now. Michael’s like a shark who just smelled blood in the water-- the second he sees something wrong he’ll hound on it until he gets his answer. 

“I got hit…” Ryan sheepishly admits.

Multiple emotions flicker across Michael’s face. In the span of a few seconds, he goes from angry to confused to frustrated to concerned, then back to frustration.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael purses his lips. 

“I… I didn’t want to worry.” Ryan sighs. Michael lets out an annoyed off and starts to pull of Ryan’s jacket. He’s only wearing a t-shirt underneath, so the hastily slapped on bandage can be seen peeking out. 

“You lied to me!” Michael forgets about the shower.

“I’m sorry…” Ryan murmurs. “I was trying to protect you.”

“I can handle one dude Ryan. You don’t need some hero complex.” Michael takes Ryan’s wrist, bringing him over to the toilet and forcing him to sit down.

“Sorry,” Ryan apologizes once more.

Michael rolls his eyes. “It’s okay Ryan, just tell me next time.”

Ryan nods a little. “I promise.”

Michael carefully lifts up the corner of the bandage. With how loose it is, it’s obvious he put it on in a rush. The wound itself is ringed red and darkening into a bruise. It’ll definitely scar. Michael purses his lips, and reaches into the cabinet for the first aid kit.

“Is the bullet out yet?”

“No, that’s what I was trying to do when you came in.” Ryan shakes his head. “It’s not really coming out.”

Michael picks up the tweezers. He reaches into the shower and turns off the water, then starts to clean up Ryan’s wound. They sit in silence, now that the water’s off. But it’s nothing uncomfortable. They’ve been in this position before; treating each other’s wounds. That’s just part of the job.

The bullet eventually comes out, Michael dropping the little metal thing into the sink. It makes a little  _ plink _ as it hits the ceramic sink. Then, Michael wipes away the blood. The bleeding had slowed, but now that the bullet’s out it started to bleed more. Then it’s on to stitching up the hole and wrapping it up tight. 

“That would’ve taken a hell of a lot longer if I hadn’t helped,” Michael says, stepping away to clean off his hands in the sink. 

“Yeah…” Ryan smiles sheepishly. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me Rye,” Michael cracks a smile. He dries off his hands, then he steps back up to Ryan. He gently cups Ryan’s jaw, bringing him in for a kiss. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss that only lasts a few seconds.

“I love you.” Michael smiles. 

Ryan matches his smile. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send a request at my [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/), and hopefully I'll get around to it! The school year is starting up and I'm unfortunately veeerrry busy. 
> 
> (if there's typos lemme know since I hastily scanned this before posting)


End file.
